Search engines have become increasingly necessary given the vast amount of information available on the internet. Traditionally, search engines collect information each time a search is performed, including information such as the search query, the IP address of the computer that was used to conduct the search, cookie identification information, and other information that could potentially be used to link a particular search to the user. Understandably, users have expressed privacy concerns regarding the practice of retaining user-identifying information in connection to their searches. These privacy concerns include the possibility of fraud, malicious access to users' information, and excess spam. Internet search companies, on the other hand, have traditionally retained IP addresses and cookie identifications to improve the quality of the search results. The IP address and cookie identifications for each search can be used to link search behaviors of the same user together, and can also help deliver targeted advertisements.